1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic percussion instrument having a smooth, sliding contact between a first cymbal pad and a second cymbal pad, the contact between the first and second cymbal pads resulting from a striking of the first cymbal pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic HiHat cymbal wherein a top cymbal pad moves up and down in response to the amount of pressure applied to a foot pedal and wherein the resulting performance sensation is the same as that of an acoustic HiHat is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number 2003-167574 (Patent Reference 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number 2003-195857 (Patent Reference 2). The configuration of the electronic HiHat cymbals described in Patent Reference 1 and Patent Reference 2 is such that the top cymbal pad pivots when it is struck.
The bottom cymbal pad in electronic HiHat cymbals cited in prior art is fixed to a stand and cannot swing. Thus, even though the top cymbal pad pivots when struck, the bottom cymbal pad cannot pivot. The result is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of mimicking an acoustic HiHat cymbal pad.
In addition, the striking surface area of the electronic cymbal, which is part of the electronic HiHat cymbal, may be formed from an elastic material such as rubber or elastomer that is used for the purpose of damping. Moreover, in Patent Reference 1 and Patent Reference 2, the striking surface area of the top cymbal pad and the edge area that faces the bottom cymbal pad are both formed from an elastic material. The bottom cymbal pad also has an edge area that faces the top cymbal pad formed from an elastic material.
Therefore, the configuration of the electronic HiHat cymbal in Patent Reference 1 and Patent Reference 2 is such that the bottom cymbal pad is fixed so that it is not possible for it to swing and the friction between the elastic bodies in the electronic HiHat cymbal makes a striking sensation unnatural. When the bottom cymbal pad comes into contact with the vibrating top cymbal pad, the gliding contact between the top cymbal pad and the bottom cymbal pad is not carried out as smoothly as it is in an acoustic HiHat cymbal, in which both of the pads are made of metal.